Surprise
by daytimedrama
Summary: DL, fun little birthday fic. Lindsay has a birthday surprise for Danny. Soft M.


Title: Surprise

Author: daytimedrama

Fandom/Pairing: CSI:NY/Danny/Lindsay  
Rating: M ish  
Summary: Written for the smut69 prompt: Strangers.

Fun little Birthday Surprise ficlet, Lindsay has a surprise for Danny. Soft M.

* * *

"I have a present for you," she said coyly.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"It's a surprise. I think you're going to like it. A lot."

"I'm sure I will. So do I have to wait until my surprise birthday dinner to open my present? Or is this a private type gift, that I get to unwrap here? Cause you know how much I enjoy those."

"Danny! You know about the surprise dinner?"

"Yes Montana, I know about the dinner. You are the world's worst secret keeper. You sneaking around making super secret phone calls, telling me to keep tonight open when conveniently everyone else is off shift too. I'm still not sure how you pulled that one off, but thank you." He pulled her close for a deep kiss. He let his fingers trace under the straps of her dress, and sneaked a peek, to see if he could spot some new lingerie, that he could take off later.

"Hey, hey, hey, mister. Hands where I can see them," she said, but then she leaned up close to his ear, teeth grazing his lobe, before whispering huskily, "that's not the surprise." She rubbed herself along the length of his body for standing on her feet.

"You better get ready, Cowboy. Sooner we have your surprise dinner, sooner I can give you my surprise."

He groaned as he walked her sashay out of the bedroom.

Danny's surprise dinner was very fun. They all laughed at his atrocious acting skills. They enjoyed their dinner and drinks and Laughter were plentiful. He opened his presents, a chemistry set from Hawkes, tickets to a Mets game from Flack, iTunes gift card from Adam, a gift certificate for a salon for a haircut from Stella, cooking lessons from Sid. He was however surprised when he opened new gun holster from Mac, he had begun to graciously thank him, before Mac told him he'd been promoted in grade. Danny was thrilled, he was on cloud nine and had even forgotten about his surprise from Lindsay until she winked at him flirtatiously.

…

She kissed him deeply, and pushed him onto his back. Her hands clutched at his shoulders possessively. Her tongue explored his mouth, as she rocked into his hardening cock. Suddenly she pulled away from him and peeled out of her dress. His eyes glazed over in lust. He had to have her.

"I'll be right back," she said, immediately startling him out of his haze.

"Wait. What Montana? What about unwrapping my birthday surprise?"

"I have to go get it," he jumped out of him lap, leaving him to watch his skimpy lingerie clad prize trot out of their room, her breasts bouncing dangerously in their sheer confines. He was still stunned and her sudden departure and damn aroused when she came back in the room holding a large wrapped box.

"I hate to sound ungrateful, but that's not exactly what I want to unwrap right now."

"You'll like it I promise. Go ahead and open it," she said smiling kneeling next to him on the bed, her present state of undress was very distracting to him.

He stared at her cleavage while he ripped the paper of the rectangular box. He pushed away the tissue paper and could feel the cover of a large bound book. He pulled it out of the box when Lindsay nodded at him encouragingly. It looked like a coffee table book. He looked curiously at the cover photograph. It was a black and white photograph of a woman's bare back. He was intrigued and began to thumb through the book.

One after another the obscured photographs revealed a sexy sensual woman's body. Tasteful photos in various states of undress. Her curls gently fell on her shoulders. And the shadows in the dark apartment left her face unclear, but there was something so familiar about her body. And then he realized that these photos were of Lindsay, his Lindsay. And damn were they ever gorgeous. There were no bearskin rugs or velvet sheets, but just Lindsay. White sheet covering her while she smoked on the fire escape. Wearing just a thin shirt of his, as she leaned over the bathroom counter to put her lipstick on, mouth forming a perfect O, her ass peaking out of the shirt, just teasing enough. Her with her leg on the bed, hands skimming her thighs while she adjusted her stockings. Lindsay with just a small towel, which fortunately didn't hide anything as she leaned over the tub to test the water. And another which showed of droplets of water on her smooth skin as she showered, her dark hair sticking to her face.

"Do you like them?" She finally asked. He was speechless, they were gorgeous. Sure he already knew how stunning and sexy she was, but these photos captured her in all of his favorite moments.

"They're amazing," he said honestly.

"I was nervous, but I took the risk, thought you might like it."

"I love it," he said before he captured her lips in s sweet kiss.

"Remember a couple of months ago we talked to two women, a couple who lived down the hall from a vic? Well I remember seeing photos in their apartment and I still had their card. They are both photographers, nude photography. So I called them up."

"You're beautiful. So we'll just leave this on the coffee table right?"

"Danny!" she admonished, took the book out of his hands a placed it on the nightstand, "for your eyes only." But then she laughed sweetly, "they want to use them for a gallery show."

"What? Strangers will get to see you wearing..."

"I already told them no. Said I had a jealous boyfriend who doesn't like to share."

"He is a very lucky guy."

"Happy Birthday, Danny," she said before adding cheekily, "now that I think about it there is one more present to unwrap birthday boy."


End file.
